19-21
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Sanji has confessed to Zoro and of course it doesn't go well. What happens when a petite girl called Aoi comes and does a weird spell that makes the future 19 year old Sanji and the 21 year old Sanji switch places. Zosan/Sanzo yaoi. Inspired by 19-21 by SyblaTortue
1. Confession

**This scene is before the time skip.**

At the moment Sanji was annoyed. He was annoyed by the constant fighting, the constant worrying that they may be out of food and he was especially annoyed at the marimo. Even cooking couldn't calm him down at the moment. All he wanted to do was to kick the crap out of the idiot swordsman and maybe that could calm him down. It probably wouldn't tough.

It's been a week.

A fucking week had passed since Sanji's confession. A confession that he now realized that was a big mistake. Despite all of the fighting and the marimo's usual stupid behavior he actually had developed something rather than hate. It was a feeling that made his heart flutter and made him blushed constantly. He had a pretty good idea of what the shitty feeling was. It was called love.

He hated to admit it but for his defense it really wasn't that hard to fall for the marimo. He was good looking and even if he didn't show it often the swordsman did had a soft spot. Chopper was the biggest proof of that. He cared for his nakama and dream and that was something Sanji respected in the man.

And a week had passed since he said all of those things. It was embarrassing at first when he walked up to the marimo, he was still training and lifting weights. Sanji didn't really cared at the moment tough; he just wanted to tell him about these…feeling. Zoro didn't give him much notice tough, he just gazed at him for a moment and continued his training. Sanji had decided to do this as quickly as possible so he had just said those fatal words to Zoro. Three harmless words.

_I love you._

He had spoke quite calmly actually, it was when Zoro just stopped lifting weights and started to stare at him is when the panic started. His pulse quickened and he was sure that the swordsman could hear it. He had started to mumble and stutter like a crazy person he had ended his sentence with an "I'm sorry."

The swordsman had put the weights down and had fully faced Sanji. The cook had blushed and gulped when he witnessed the other mans muscular torso covered with sweat. He was weirdly excited by the scene and he just hoped to god that Zoro didn't realize this. Fortunately for him Zoro didn't. It looked like the marimo was more interested of what he had just said. Sanji looked in his eyes, he could see two things in those black sharp eyes. One; the marimo looked at him with affection, two; he looked sad. It was actually pretty creepy seeing Zoro look at him like that. Finally when Zoro had spoken with that deep voice that Sanji loved so much he wished he had never opened his mouth.

"I can't. Sorry."

Now, as Sanji was peeling some potatoes he could still hear the marimo's voice ring in his ears. He was actually confused when the marimo actually replied to him. He was expecting the swordsman to lose control and just yell at him. So, in a weird way it was a good sign that Zoro didn't yell.

Sanji had also noticed that Zoro didn't say no to his feelings. He had just said that he couldn't. But what the hell did that mean? He had no idea. Maybe he was scared that their cremates would react badly if they ever got together? But he couldn't see something like that happening. Luffy would probably just grin like a total idiot.

He sighs while he puts the potatoes in to the boiling water. He couldn't even sleep because of the swordsman. The first couple of days after the rejection he couldn't even blink an eye at night. He did heal afterwards however, now he could sleep mostly. Except for nights like this when he just couldn't get the green haired man out of his mind and it didn't helped that the so called man was sleeping next to him peacefully snoring.

The door of the galley creaks open breaking Sanji from his deep thoughts. He turns around half annoyed and half curious of whom the late timer was. He was actually expecting to see Luffy trying to steal some meat but when he sees the familiar messy green hair he was more than surprise.

"Hey cook," he mumbles clearly still sleepy.

Sanji chuckles slightly. The marimo just looks so cute when he's in a half awake half asleep state. He leans against the counter trying to look pissed. But he knows that he's failing miserably. Zoro's not the only one who's sleepy.

"Hey marimo," he replies gently damaging the whole trying to look pissed act.

He observes the green haired man standing before him. The only thing that he's wearing is a pair of green sweat pants that suits his hair perfectly. His eyes then wonders on his muscular body, he shivers when he sees the familiar scar that Mihawk gave him when the first time they met. He always wanted to touch the scar. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to. After that he finally looks Zoro in the eyes seeing that the swordsman his observing him as well. He looks fully awake now.

"What are you thinking cook?" he asks with a husky voice making Sanji shiver all over. Zoro takes a couple of steps towards the blond.

The thing that Sanji's thinking at the moment is how Zoro would taste or how good would it feel if the swordsmans strong hands would just caress his body. But of course he can't say those things out loud so he just asks the most reasonable thing.

"I'm thinking of why the hell are you here shitty swordsman?" he replies adding a hint of annoyance to his tone.

" You're a terrible liar you know that right?" he chuckles and takes another step closer trapping Sanji between the swordsman and the counter.

He could almost feel the heat radiating from Zoro's body. He just wants to close the gap between them and feel the heat of the swordsman on his skin; he can also hear the water boiling next to him but the first time of his life he doesn't care. The only thing he can concentrate on the moment is trying to calm his heart down and try to breathe normally.

However just when he's about to say something sarcastic or just deny the swordsman and tell him that he's telling the truth, Zoro closes the gap between them. The green haired man just takes one step more and presses his lips on his.

The kiss is tender and soft and turns Sanji's legs in to jelly. The swordsman's tongue comes out and impatiently demands the cook to open up his mouth so he can taste him. Sanji obliges and fully tastes Zoro. The swordsman tastes like metal and…ironically something sweet. It's hard to believe that the swordsman tastes sweet since the man hates desserts and such.

The kiss deepens as Zoro's tongue delve in deeper into his mouth makig the blond moan involuntary. He can feel the bastard swordsman smirk against his mouth. Sanji attempts to break the kiss and ask Zoro what the hell is going on, however just when he's about to do so the hands of the marimo starts to wonder all over his body making him shiver and blush.

"I want you now," he whispers into Sanji's ear as he rub his arousal against his own causing a beautiful friction against them.

But despite the fact that Sanji's almost completely blinded by lust a small part of him is still able to think clearly and his logical side is telling him to stop, there's something wrong with Zoro's behavior. Zoro had rejected him so why the hell was he acting like this?

Finally he stops Zoro's hand before he can go any further, the green haired man gives him a confused look raising his eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks half panting still shivering because of Zoro's arousing touches. The swordsman gives him another puzzled look and smirks leaning over and kissing his neck.

" I thought that you wanted this ero-cook?" he whispers huskily.

Now Sanji's not only annoyed he's hurt as well. Did Zoro actually think that the reason he confessed was only because of sex? He pushes Zoro making him stumble back wards. He gives the cook another puzzled look and now Sanji can actually see him. He can see the lust filled eyes of the swordsman he can also see the giant arousal that had formed inside of his pants.

So that was the reason why he was here... Maybe it wasn't just sex for Sanji but it was clearly just sex for Zoro.

"Get out of here bastard," when Zoro doesn't move a muscle some inside of him just snaps. " What are you waiting for! Maybe it's just sex for you but I love you!" he yells not caring saying the "L" word anymore.

Zoro's confused look turns into a sad one. He doesn't say anything he turns around and leaves the galley leaving a hurt and confused Sanji behind.

The potatoes are forgotten and burned.

* * *

The sun shines upon the thousand sunny, as they arrive to the next island the straw hats are ready for adventure. Nami has already gave them there daily dutys and each of them are paired up. Sanji's paired with Chopper and he's more then happy to be traveling with the young doctor.

But of course like always the shitty swordsman ruins his mood.

Just when he's about to get off of the ship and join the young reindeer he feels a strong pull on his sleeve, he turns around to face the marimo that looks oddly scared.

"About last night-" he begins, Sanji cuts him off angrily.

"What?"

"Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Sanji can't believe his ears. This is too insensitive even for a marimo for brains like Zoro. He was expecting an apology or at least something close to that but no , he's just worried about himself. The fucking bastard.

"Don't worry you useless bastard I won't tell anybody that you actually like men. You Insensitive asshole!"

Before Zoro can say anything he storms off towards the first place he sees. He ignores Chopper's calls and runs towards the jungle not able to hold his tears anymore.

When Sanji decides he's far enough from the ship he sits down leaning against a tree. Right now he's thinking if he had done the right thing by running away. But he just couldn't hold himself, he was so angry and hurt. His heart felt like somebody was squeezing it.

"Why are you crying mister?" a soft voice asks.

He lifts his head up wiping away the tears, there's a black haired girl that's wearing a blue dress standing before him. She looks worried. He smiles at the girl.

"Don't worry angel, my heart hurts a little that's all." when he sees that the girl doesn't seem to believe hi he quickly adds. "What's your name?"

The girl smiles at him and touches his forehead.

"My name is Aoi mister and don't worry I'll make your pain go away." she replies smiling warmly towards the blond cook.

The last thing Sanji remembers is a bright light and the feeling like he's falling.

**I hope you enjoyed the story! This is the first time I actually uploaded something from my phone so there might be some typos and grammar mistakes so sorry for that... Please review and tell me what you think about the story! Until next time byeee :D**


	2. Younger

The only thing Sanji could feel was the sensation of falling but weirdly he wasn't bothered by it. He had no idea why he was falling or where he was going to land but the sensation was calming. As he fell down a miraculous blue surrounded him, he blinked a couple of times realizing that the blue was almost the same as the sea. The only difference was that he wasn't floating or swimming he was clearly falling.

He kept on falling until an unidentified object that he couldn't see heavily hit him on the chest. It wasn't hard or disturbing but as soon as he was hit he suddenly stopped and the world around him started to spin showing him all kinds of blue. The blue that he imagined _All Blue_ would be like.

The blue completely vanished and he felt himself being placed on a soft surface. He heard a soft giggle and then a similar face appeared in front of him. The girl had black hair and blue eyes; this was the girl he had just met. If Sanji remembered correctly her name was Aoi. She giggled some more a wonderful red spreading through her cheeks. Sanji tried to open his mouth wanting to ask what was going on but it was a total failure.

"Don't try to talk mister," Aoi said giddily then she continued. "Don't worry I'll make the pain go away." And with that Aoi disappeared and Sanji continued to stay there completely confused.

* * *

Sanji blinked a couple of times before he fully opened his eyes. A familiar wooden ceiling of the thousand sunny greeted him and he rubbed his temples. For some reason he felt like he had one of the most incredible headaches and the sensation that he was forgetting something wouldn't let him go.

He wiggled around in his bed planning to get up. He might have a headache but that was no excuse and since he was awake he could go and start on breakfast. However the feeling of a heavy object on his chest confused him. As Sanji looked down trying to figure out what the object was, his eyes widened.

It was an arm. A familiar tanned muscular arm.

He slightly turned around thinking that he might be dreaming but when he was suddenly face to face with Zoro his heart skipped a beat. What the hell was the marimo doing here! In his bed! Why was he here!? Sanji was having a panic attack at the moment and when the shitty swordsman suddenly yawns and snuggles closer to him, it doesn't help his hectic state. He felt his cheeks go red when the sleeping marimo had come closer to him; both of their faces were an inch away from each other.

Sanji suddenly feels himself calm down as he continues to stare at the swordsman's face. He was slightly snoring and his usual frown was replaced with a soft expression that Sanji was rarely able to see. He looks boyish and adorably cute. It was a different look on the marimo's face that was sure. Even with the scar covering his eye, Sanji had no idea how but he still managed to look cute.

…_Wait, what scar?_

Zoro didn't have a scar. At least not right above his eye, panic starts to rise again within Sanji's already confused mind. The only scar Sanji was familiar with was the huge scar on the swordsman chest and the ones on his ankles of when Zoro foolishly tried to cut down his own feet!

Now, since that Sanji was aware of the oddness of the marimo's face he starts to realize different things; like how the swordsman face is more mature like he's grown and that the man somehow seemed bigger and more muscular if possible. Sanji suddenly felt so tiny next to him. Oh, and he did notice something else… Zoro was completely naked.

There was an older Zoro sleeping next to him and he was completely naked.

Sanji quickly ransacked himself to see if he was also naked. He was suddenly relieved when he felt the familiar hem of his boxer's surrounding his waist. Now he just needed to figure out why the hell was Zoro naked in his bed and looked different. Not exactly a morning he enjoyed. He did thought that maybe this was a man that just looked like Zoro but that was impossible since he was under the safe roof of the thousand sunny.

He slowly got up on his elbows trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he should just wake the snoring swordsman or maybe he should just wait? He gazed at Zoro for a moment and suddenly his eyes started to wonder around the swordsman's body. The thin blanket only covered his bottom so his muscular back was completely visible.

Sanji was indeed right when he thought that the marimo seemed more muscular then before. His caramel tanned skin was pulled taut over all of his compacted and rigid muscles. Sanji's mouth just watered by looking at him and it was only his back! Now he just wished that the swordsman would turn around so that he could look at the more built chest of the shitty marimo.

"Done staring ero-cook?" a deep voice says following with a chuckle that makes Sanji's heart melts right away.

Zoro slowly turns around with the sound of the blanket rustling revealing his torso fully. Sanji gulps as he tries to calm his nerves down. He was left in awe of the swordsman's newly built body everything was either rock hard or defined lines, he tried to tear his gaze from Zoro's torso but it was no use. Finally when he had completely memorized every detail of the marimo's chest he finally looked at Zoro. He could see that his devilishly handsome features had shifted in to a knowing grin as he watched Sanji take every detail in.

Sanji opens and closes his mouth a couple of times trying to figure out what to say to the grinning bastard. But he was completely mesmerized and decided to say silent scared that he might say something ridiculous.

He felt a large hand covering his and as Zoro pulled him in to a deep kiss, he had no strength to fight back. He willingly opened his mouth and greets Zoro's tongue with his own both of their tongues wrestling inside of Sanji's mouth.

He shifts in to a more comfortable position and sits directly on top of Zoro's lap, grinding his hip against the swordsman's newly awaken arousal. Zoro growls at this and brings up his muscular hands against Sanji's hip teasingly squeezing it. Sanji moans against Zoro's mouth and breaks the kiss heavily panting.

"What's wrong with you cook?" the swordsman says his grin growing wider "And I thought that you had enough last night."

He gets up on his elbows intending to kiss Sanji but the blond backs away feeling highly uncomfortable with the situation.

What did Zoro mean by last night? They didn't do it did they? He couldn't remember anything and he still was confused about the green bastard's new appearance. He looks at the marimo he can see the puzzled look on his face but he just can't. He has no idea of why Zoro looks this way but he's sure of one thing.

This Zoro isn't _his_ Zoro.

"I-I'm sorry," he says as he awkwardly backs away from the swordsman.

But unfortunately for Sanji he backs away a little too much and falls to the ground with a loud "thump". He can hear Zoro calling out to him and the rustle of the blanket falling to the ground as the idiot swordsman tries to get up and help him.

Since when is Zoro this caring about him? The Zoro he knows is insensitive and loathes him.

"Cook cook? Are you okay?" he asks his voice full of worry.

"I'm fine marimo," he replies as he gently smiles looking up to the swordsman that at least seemed to care. But his smile quickly fades away as he looks at the scene before him. He opens his mouth unable to close it, his shock fully taken over him. Remember when he said that the swordsman was fully naked? He wasn't mistaken.

Zoro's penis greets the cook without any warning.

Sanji blushes uncontrollably as he points his finger accusingly towards the bastard swordsman.

"What the hell!" he shrieks his voice weirdly high. "Wear something you stupid perverted moss headed shitty swordsman!" he screams looking directly in to Zoro's eyes not wanting to face the marimo's fourth sword.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," Zoro mumbles scratching the back of his head not caring at all about Sanji's condition. "What's wrong- WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he finishes his sentence finally realizing the oddness of the blond cook. He quickly bends over and takes the blanket that had fallen to the floor earlier and covers his private parts. Right now both of the men in the room are just staring down at each other blushing uncontrollably.

The one who breaks the silence is Sanji.

"What do you mean by asking who the hell I am?" he asks with an unusual calm voice. "I'm the cook Sanji aren't I?" he continues scared that maybe he doesn't exist in this world or parallel universe or whatever. But Zoro did address him as cook so he must exist?

"I know who the cook is!" Zoro shouts still shocked by his late discovery. " But the cook I know has a goatee and he covers his right side." He continues his voice finally calming down.

Sanji sighs with relief, so he did exist but just looked differently. So everything was the same accept for appearances. Zoro raises his eyebrow observing Sanji for a moment. Then he mumbles a sentence that Sanji's only able to hear the last word.

"…younger."

"What?" he asks wanting to hear the full sentence. Zoro glares at him for a moment but does what he's told.

"I said you look younger." Then he quickly adds. "How old are you?"

Sanji replies automatically. "Nineteen." He can see the shock face that reappears on the swordsman face and when he's just about to ask what's wrong, Zoro stumbles towards him and holds Sanji's head between his hands. Sanji notes that Zoro's weirdly gentle while doing this like he can break and shatter at any moment.

Zoro comes closer an inch away from Sanji's face clearly observing the blond cook trying to figure out if this is real or actually a dream. In the mean time Sanji also does some observing of Zoro's new scarred face. He starts to put one to one together slightly beginning to figure out what the hell was going on but he refuses to say it out loud and decides to ask a different thing.

"What the hell happened to your eye shitty marimo?" he asks feeling like his heart might burst any second by the constant contact and closeness coming from Zoro. The swordsman let's out his breath that he was apparently been holding and let's Sanji's face go.

"You really have no clue do you?" he replies avoiding Sanji's question. He stands up and offers his hand to the cook. Sanji feels dumbstruck and his gaze wonders around between Zoro's face and his hand. Why was Zoro like this? He was an insensitive moron. He slaps Zoro's hand away and get's up on his own half annoyed and half touched by the stupid marimo's action.

"Common let's meet the crew," he says walking towards the door chuckling. "If you're really from where I think you're from you might die out of shock when you see the crew."

When Sanji doesn't move he turns around giving him a confused look. The cook awkwardly points to him and mumbles.

"You should wear some pants first idiot." He says looking towards the other direction. Zoro smirks at him and stumbles off to find some pants; he quickly finds a pair and puts them on, without any underwear that highly disturbs Sanji. Zoro doesn't bother with a shirt and hold Sanji's hand, swiftly pulling him towards the door.

They make a quick and silent walk towards the deck and Sanji's glad that there's nothing different about the thousand sunny but he's still slightly worried when Zoro told him that he might be for a huge shock when he meets the crew. What was waiting for him? Was his nakama okay? He slightly trembled when he imagined that some of the crew was gone. He quickly shakes his head and decides to concentrate on Zoro. The newly improved, kind and more muscular Zoro.

* * *

"SANJI FOOD!" Luffy's voice greets him when they arrive to the deck.

Zoro let's go of his hand making him feel oddly empty and cold. But that feeling is quickly replaced with shock as his eyes widen at the sight of his crew. The first thing he notices is that his captain had a huge x shaped scar on his chest and looks more bulky. Other than that he's completely Luffy with his straw hat and everything.

The other thing he realizes is Nami-swan and Robin-chan; Nami's orange hair has grown longer and of course her breasts have grown too. Sanji needs to use all of his will power not to swoon over towards the grown and more mature Nami. Robin-chan looks almost the same except for the fact that she too looks more mature and her hair has grown. The two beautiful ladies are standing next to that Sanji guesses is Franky. He looks nothing like human any more he looks more like a robot and he's clearly bigger and taller from the Franky he knows.

Then he stares at Usopp, he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. The Usopp he knows is a scared sniper and is thinner the most of them. But this Usopp was bulky and more muscular, he also had a goatee and his hair has grown longer. He looked so different and he definitely looked like the brave warrior of the sea like he always wanted to be. He quickly looked over at Brook and Chopper both of them looked completely the same except for their clothes.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami-swan's beautiful voice echoes to his ears. "You look different?"

" Yeah…" Usopp continues. "You look… younger?" he ends his sentence with a question.

"I look different?!" he snaps at the sniper. "Have you guys looked in a mirror? Since when do you have muscles almost the same as me!?"

"Hey cook-bro, calm down." Franky says taking a couple steps towards the confused and slightly scared blond. Sanji knows that these people are his nakama and that he shouldn't feel cornered and such but when Franky and his huge robotic body comes closer to him he can't help but take a few steps back. Sanji's back hits something hard and when two familiar hands hold him from his shoulders he figures out its Zoro.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," he says following with a sigh. Then he looks at the crew not letting go of Sanji's shoulders. Sanji's not sure if it's because the swordsman thinks that he might run away or he's trying to calm him down.

"Look guys," he begins gathering all of the attention. "I think that this cook might be from the past and our cook is replaced with him."

For the first time Sanji hates that Zoro figures out what's going on just by his own and he hates him more that he just said it out loud but it's the truth and he suddenly feels very trapped.

**Thank you for the reviews so much! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed reading it. This chapter took a little longer then I thought since there's a lot of descriptions of character and I suck at detailed descriptions. So sorry if there's any mistakes there and for any grammar mistakes! The other chapter is going to be Zoro's reaction to the 21 yeard old Sanji. But it might take a while for me to update... Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think of the story! Until next time byee :D**


End file.
